


Requests and One-Shots

by Charlee422



Series: Ward 9 [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Autism, Autistic Character, Bipolar Disorder, Disabled Character, Eight is Fate, Gen, Hospitals, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Muteness, OT8, One Shot, Schizophrenia, Separation Anxiety, Sign Language, Social Anxiety, Stuttering, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlee422/pseuds/Charlee422
Summary: Anything that didn't make the final cut and requests!!!
Series: Ward 9 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819576
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Requests and One-Shots

Hello!!!!

I am accepting requests and one-shots for this story of anything you want to see that wasn't featured in the first two books.

My only requirement is that it is OT8!!

<3 <3 <3


End file.
